The Unexpected Champion
by ChronosSplicer
Summary: My own take on Champions and Legendaries, which has been done by many successful authors. With the help of some future bass and the chirping of my canary, join me on a journey as I try to follow in my predecessors footsteps. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. I'm making this known now and it should be implied throughout the rest of this story. I'm lazy, but i don't think that I should have to repeat something you already know. If you have a problem with that, you can go eat some cake and pm me about it. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

Alroy City, one of the finest cities in the world, has always been a two sided coin. Unfortunately for Reius, a 6 foot tall Sceptile morph, had landed on the wrong side. Born the slums of the city an orphan, the world was morph populated with the only things being non morph were the animals, fruit and vegetables. Living at an orphanage for roughly 8 years of his life, he was treated like an outcast by fellow children and adults. He ran away and began living on the streets, sometimes not eating and giving it to others in need. For an 8 year old, he was humble and forgiving to say the least. After 8 more years of living on the streets, he evolved into a Grovyle after doing some odd jobs around the city. Walking past a dojo, Reius couldn't help but stare through the window as he saw two morphs sparring with each other although their intensity said otherwise. Fascinated by this he walked in and watched them clash, not noticing someone approaching him until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The moment Reius turned around was when things began to improve for him.

Reius, now 18, was putting the equipment away from today's advanced class. A year and a half ago, Reius was an errand boy for his bosses, who he found out were siblings: two brothers and a sister. Cyrus, Vivian and Ty were generous enough to give him a job and train him during his free time. That training came in handy when he was eventually offered to be a sparring partner for the advanced classes. It was a place where there was a mutual respect for everyone, regardless of how heated a battle got. This was his family now, and Reius finally felt accepted, especially when Vivian insisted that he live with them after hearing his story. There was no describable amount of gratitude that Reius had when he agreed. Lost in thought, Reius was staring into space as he contemplated his way of thanking them.

After all these years, I've got to thank my new family somehow. Maybe I'll make them dinner, though I'll have to ask what if they have any allergies. Reius finished cleaning up the room, and was about to lock up the building, when he noticed it was quiet. Normally, the back room light would be on with the three laughing, but it was pitch black. Reius shrugged as he turned off the lights and locked the doors. Maybe they went home early.

As Reius turned around, he saw a projectile hurtling towards him at at record breaking speeds. He tried to move, but his legs wouldn't let him, leaving him helpless as the attack hit him head-on. So this is how it ends... The blast sent him flying into the building as it caused a large noiseless explosion, destroying the entire dojo, leaving smoke, flames and crater in the ground. A figure walked up to the damage, and chuckled. "Mission complete." He disappeared as quickly as he showed up.

"NOOOO, REIUS!" Vivian ran up to the destruction, and fell to her knees sobbing. "If I hadn't been so careless, maybe-"

Cyrus cut her off with a hug, tears in his eyes as well. "None of us could have forseen this, so don't blame yourself. We didn't know that our opponent had been targeting the dojo." He stood up. "He would have made a great apprentice." Vivian nodded, as her head was buried into his shoulder, muffling her sobs.

Ty had burst out laughing. "And he still will." He slid down into the crater.

Vivian wiped away her tears, angry. "This isn't funny, Ty. If this is another one of your jokes, I swear I'll kick your ass."

Ty stood at the center of the rubble and thrust his left arm into the ground. "Oh really, then is this a joke?" He pulled his hand out the ground along with two bodies, both gravely injured yet still breathing. "We don't have much time, so I think we should take these Reius along with us. I know it might be forbidden, but I like this kid. Hell we all do, and I believe he would make a good addition."

Cyrus sighed as he opened a portal. "I hope you know what you've gotten us into. But for now let's hurry and get them medical attention." With a nod from the others, the three walked into the portal as it quickly closed behind them.

_Meanwhile_

Reius opened his eyes to find himself floating in darkness, unable to figure out what happened. Did I just die?, he thought to himself. No, not exactly. That wasn't his voice. "Who was that?" Reius frantically looked around to see the owner of the voice. He failed to notice Giratina behind him, only until he took a double take. "OH SHIT!" The sudden prescence of Giratina scared him, as Giratina, in her origin forme, chuckled at his reaction. It sounded female. "So you're female? The folk tales were a bit iffy about whether you were male of female."

Giratina gave a smirk. "For someone who almost died, you aren't asking many questions. Considering you are in the prescence of a god, you aren't overreacting."

Reius shrugged. "I figured you guys had emotions too, and being treated like gods all the time could probably get stale after a long time. Honestly, I think it's better to casually speak with others, even if they are gods. Kinda breaks tension in my opinion."

Giratina moved towards Reius, changing into her anthromorphic form as she got closer. Slightly shorter than him, Giratina rest a hand on his shoulder, as something in her tone changed. "Out of all the people who have been here, you are much different. I'm not very fond of males, but for some reason...I like you, other than your muscle toned chest and the fact you're handsome." Was she flirting with him?

Reius looked down, as his clothes -especially his now non-existent shirt- was in tatters. "Uh, thanks I guess. I'm honored to hear that from you." He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Then you'll feel more honored when I do this." With that, Giratina leaned in and kissed Reius on his cheek. The Sceptile morph's face turned red as he stared at a smiling Giratina, who tapped his forehead. "Now, wake up. There are people waiting for you." Giratina disappeared as a blinding light engulfed Reius as he began to regain consciousness.

**After a long ass hiatus of mine, I finally sat down and got started on a new story, one that I'm sure I'll have fun doing. Now with it being rated M, I haven't decided whether or not there will be lemons. Until the story starts progressing, I cant't give a guaranteed yes or no. (I know how you people work, so bear with me lol) Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get right into the Chapter.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Reius woke up in a bed in a white room (imagine something similar to The Matrix with Morpheus). "He's awake." After hearing that, he was bombarded by a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're awake." Looking at the person, Reius noticed Vivian looked different, as did Ty and Cyrus, who were trying to get Vivian off of him, but their efforts were in vain. Cyrus facepalmed as Ty simply shrugged.

"So, obvious question: where are we? And Vivian, mind letting me go? It kinda hurts." Reius finally said.

"We're in the Hall of Origins, where aside from some of the legendaries, you're the only make here." The response came from an unfamiliar voice. Searching around, Reius saw a blue unicorn approach him from behind Cyrus and Ty.

"Wait, you're the one who saved me. Are you okay?" Reius foolishly sat up only to feel a surge of pain. Through his grimace, he realized something. "Wait, you four are legendaries?"

Cyrus stepped forward. "We are the Swords of Justice. The place where you worked was a part time thing near our base of operations while we investigated or handled missions in the city. Every legendary can have a warrior who represents them: a Champion. Most legendaries have one while others opt out and help in other ways."

"Do you guys have Champions?" Reius asked. "If not, you want me to become your champion?"

Ty scratched his head. "Well, we would have to ask Arceus."

Reius took a long look at all four legendaries, noticing that their clothing matched their coloring. "I finally understand why I couldn't describe you to other people. So, who are you?"

Cyrus smiled. "I'm Cobalion, Vivian is Virizion, Ty is Terrakion and Kiriya is Keldeo."

"And might I ask why all the Champions are female?" Reius nervously asked.

Vivian finally let go of Reius. "It'll become apparent soon. For now, you need to get up. We must consult with the Council, or whatever they call themselves now. So you've decided to stay?"

Reius grinned. "Did you really expect me to say something else? I don't really have a home left to go back to and you guys are the closest thing to a family I've had in a long time."

Ty, wiping a tear from his eye, gave Reius a pat on his shoulder. "That's great to hear, son. However, know that you might have to fight a Champion in order to prove yourself. I know you're still recovering, but are you ready if it comes to it?" Reius gave a nod. "Lets go then."

As Reius' feet touched the floor, he felt heavier than before. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Oh that's right. Palkia likes to manipulate the gravity as a training exercise for the Champions and some of the legendaries." Kiriya said, watching Reius stand up and walk on his own. "We just left the ER, and you've already adjusted to gravity that's 2.5 or 3 times heavier in a short time."

Reius smirked. "It's a pain trying to move. It's taking all my strength to move right now. I'm sure it'll get better as I get used to it." The group had just left the room and were walking to see the Council. "Thanks for looking out for me, big sis." He chuckled as Kiriya slightly blushed. Her blue clothing complimented the silver, green and brown coloring of the others clothes. It was slightly weird to see them in casual clothing although they were legendaries. He kind of expected them in some kind of regal attire, but he didn't care.

A loud commotion was heard from inside the room they were approaching. Cyrus and Ty held the doors open as Vivian and Kiriya walked in front of him while Cyrus and Ty walked behind, almost like bodyguards. Reius understood why when he saw three things: an amazing auditorium which had a strange floor that looked like marble, many thrones that had their respective owners standing in front of them, and many angry glares from the Champions and some of the legendaries.

"What's a disgusting male doing here?"

"Hopefully getting punished by the Council."

"Let me at him. I'll kill him myself!"

Reius could have sworn he heard someone get up, until Arceus cleared her throat. Reius almost had a heart attack when he saw Giratina, who winked at him, causing him to look away and blush. "Swords of Justice, I see you brought a guest you met while you were stationed in the city. If you are going to ask me what I think you are, I'm sure you're all aware of the rules, correct?"

Cyrus bowed his head before speaking to Arceus. "While that may be true, this might be the one exception. Over the last year and a half, we noticed a clear difference in this child."

Palkia spoke up, tapping his finger against his throne. "That's how it starts, but you do understand why the rules have changed because of that day. So why should we trust him?" There were shouts of approval from the crowd of Champions.

As Cyrus began to speak, Reius stepped forward. "What are you doing?" He hissed, as Reius didn't answer, who simply knelt in front of the Council.

Clearing his throat, Reius spoke: "I don't know what happened in the past, Lord Palkia, but I'll tell you something that only four people know, unless Lady Dialga knows about my past." Looking at Dialga for confirmation, she shook her head.

"He's stalling. He has no purpose here."

Reius turned to the audience. "Sweetie, adults are talking up here. It's not nice to interrupt a conversation, especially when no one gave you permission to speak. So sit down and shut up. If you have a problem with me, I'll deal with it later." Gasps were heard as Reius walked back to his previous position.

Turning back around, Ty shook his head sighing. "You pissed off the 5th strongest champion here. Hope you don't regret it later."

"I honestly don't care. If it's a fight she wants, I'll give her a one. After all the shit I've had to endure-" He cut off, looking down at his feet.

"Endure what?" Arceus asked. "If you have something to say, now would be a good time to do so."

Reius looked up with tears in his eyes, surprising the legendaries except for the Swords. "Have you ever been an orphan? Or have to live on the streets for 8 years after running away from the orphanage that despised your existence? How about almost dying to a malicious attack that almost cost your life, only to be saved by someone who overlooked the rules and put their faith in you? The Swords of Justice are the only four people who've made me feel like I was a part of a family. So why would I jeopardize that?"

Reius dried his tears and looked at Arceus. "I know it's unfair of me to try and compare our struggles, but after having nothing for most of my life, this is the one thing I want to keep dear to me. If you allow me to prove myself, you'll see that I'm nothing like the males you despise."

Arceus smiled. "Alright then. Prove your worth by facing the champion you deservedly insulted earlier. Last 10 minutes or defeat her; do you agree with those terms, Reius?"

"Yes, Lady Arceus." Reius responded, nodding. In an instant, everyone had been transported to a colosseum, where the battlefield currently had a grassy terrain and a pissed off individual: an Arcanine. Rolling his eyes and mentally facepalm, Reius had one thought cross his mind: Of course it had to be a fire type.

Suddenly, a holographic screen and keyboard popped up in front of him, listing songs that Reius had listened to. Scrolling through the list, he found his playlist, Brilliant Void, and eagerly selected it. SELECTING 3 SONGS AT RANDOM..., the screen read before it finished. Reius looked at the songs and gave a smirk at the Arcanine. "Let's do this." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"BATTLE COMMENCE." A robotic voice announced, reverberating through the arena. In a flash, the Arcanine leapt in the air. At first, Reius got in a defensive stance when he noticed something about her attack. That looks like...no it couldn't be. Reius thought. Her left foot suddenly burst into flames as she aimed her attack at him. Shit, that is a High Jump Kick.

Jumping back at the last second, Reius avoided his opponent as she crashed into the ground, or at least that's what should have happened as she quickly closed the gap and sent the kick towards his shoulder, sending him flying. Landing on his feet, Reius grimaced as he felt a unpleasant burning, hearing cheers for the Arcanine. She didn't take any recoil, almost like...it cushioned her. Reius thought, walking towards the morph. "Don't think I'm done just yet, pup."

Growling, she rushed the Sceptile, throwing a punch, only to have it blocked by thousands of small leaves that appeared out of nowhere. Slightly retreating, she looked at her hand to see thin cuts, as the sea of leaves became a barrier for Reius. With a nod, a song began playing: Rain by Astronaut (Volant x Electromagnetic Blaze remix). With a slight movement from his hand, Reius sent a couple hundred leaves towards the Arcanine, causing her to dodge his attacks, still getting cut by the ones she couldn't avoid.

She laughed all of a sudden, confusing Reius as she looked at him with an evil glare. Yelling out some name, a weapon materialized in her hand: a Naginata. With newfound strength, she turned the tide as she scattered the defensive barrier with a couple swings. Now on the defensive, Reius ducked and dodged her attacks as each one got seemingly closer to hitting him.

Entei chuckled on the sidelines as he looked towards the Swords of Justice. "Your friend there has done something that he might not survive. It was a good attempt though." He gave a cocky smirk.

Cyrus glared at Entei. "Don't underestimate him. He might not have a weapon yet, but he still has some tricks up his sleeve."

Back on the battlefield, Reius was panting as the Arcanine didn't seem to be losing any stamina. Too tired to move, Reius could do nothing as he was kneed in the chest, knocking the air out of him. The Arcanine's attack became a flurry of punches, each one dealing significant damage. With a kick to the stomach, Reius flew back, but still on his feet. His body was badly burned, not to mention bleeding, yet he couldn't give up yet.

The first song came to an end as the Arcanine closed in to finish Reius off. Throwing the final punch, Reius countered it by pulling her arm towards him. Her body moved past him as his elbow connected with the back of her head. Lashing out at the Sceptile, she swung her blade only to have him dodge it. As she looked down at him, Reius did a backflip and his foot struck her chin, causing her to look up, only to see Reius holding onto her shoulders. Reius grinned as he shifted his weight, slamming her face into the ground.

"Don't underestimate me. Just because you have a type advantage doesn't mean shit." Reius winced in pain as the burning sensation he had felt before was eating away at him but more intensely, like a stove. "Let's finish this thing." Reius played the next song, Angels among Demons by Instrumental Core, skipping 45 seconds into the song. The Arcanine said nothing as her weapon became engulfed in flames, immediately throwing it at him like a javelin. Jumping over it, Reius saw that she was gone from her previous spot. Looking behind him, he saw the morph with her blade just in time to see her slice his back. The force of her attack allowed him to land on his feet, but Reius knew he was about to run out of gas.

"You're mine now. You just aren't cut out for this, so I'll put you out of your misery." The Arcanine shouted, immediately rushing him. Reius slowly got up as he saw a red blur speed towards him. Come on, you've done this before. Concentrate...Reius thought. Watch her movements, then strike. As if on instinct, Reius slid through the Arcanine's legs, grabbing one of her ankles with his tail.

Jumping in the air, Reius spun almost a full circle, throwing the Arcanine with his tail. As she hit the ground, Reius gave a quick kick to the stomach, lifting her back into the air a bit. Charging his final attack, Reius' palm began to glow with a purple aura and he struck the morph in the stomach. On impact, it created a shockwave that shook the arena. Her body went limp, as his palm was the only thing keeping her from falling. Bringing her to his arms, Reius laid her body on the ground.

"I did it...I actually won." Reius panted. He saw the happy faces of his friends, but all went dark as he coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground.

**So sorry for the delay, college was kicking my ass for a bit. Also, I was trying to expand some parts of this chapter. However, I have a good start on the third, and shouldn't take as long as this one to finish. Btw, if you are interested in my Brilliant Void playlist (it exists), then leave a like or a kind review. Chronos signing off, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace.**


End file.
